


Bailarín

by elonicabyss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I guess it can be viewed as platonic, M/M, Slow Dancing, or planatonic as lance likes to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elonicabyss/pseuds/elonicabyss
Summary: Keith needs to learn how to dance.Hunk and Lance are pro dancers.Laughter and fluffiness ensue.





	Bailarín

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt that @hollowcreacendo on tumblr sent.   
> "Hi, uhhhh, if you’re still doing requests could you please maybe do keith/lance/hunk as a dance au,,,, Any kind of dancing will work, though ballet is preferred"
> 
> This isn't super close to what you asked for, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Also: the song in in the fic is Duele el Corazon by Enrique Iglesias (my fave)

Keith's footsteps echo through the halls of the Castle of Lions, as he aimlessly looks for entertainment. He walks along the the wall, gliding his fingertips across the surface, his nails slightly scratching at the rough terrain. 

He slows to a stop when he hears music in the distance. 

He makes his way to the source of it, the ballroom, where a Spanish song is being blared through the speakers. He vaguely remembers hearing it back on earth, it was by some dude named Enrique, or something of that nature. 

Keith stands stunned at the sight of Lance and Hunk wrapped in each other's embrace. Keith starts to back away, thinking he's intruded on an intimate moment between the two, when Hunk catches sight of him. 

"Hey, Keith!" He lets go of lance, and walks the small distance to turn the music down. "What's up?"

Keith raises his eyebrows. "Uh, nothing?"

Hunk laughs. "I know this looks a little weird. Me and Lance were just practicing dancing, for the coalition ball."

"Yeah!" Lance drapes an arm over Hunks shoulder, and gives the boy an affectionate smile. "Me and Hunk used to take classes, way back, so we already got the hang of it."

Hunk gleams down at the slightly shorter boy, then turns his gaze to Keith. "You wanna join?"

Keith shakes his head. "No, I'm not really much of a dancer."

Lance gasps dramatically. "But, you're going to dance at the ball right?" 

Keith gives him a deadpan look, causing Lance to raise his brow. 

"Mmhmm. And what do you think allura will say about your lack of participation?"

Keith groans at the thought of Alluras scolding remarks. 

Lance smirks. "That's what I thought."

"Hey, maybe Lance can teach you?" Hunk suggests, giving lance an excited look. "He was the best dancer in the class, back in the day. He can teach anyone."

Lance laughs warmly at the boy. "I definitely think you were better, but thanks, sweetie."

Hunk snickers, and covers his mouth with his hand. 

Lance shakes his head, still laughing, and turns to Keith. He holds his hand out 

"So, what do you say, wanna dance?"

Keith sighs, contemplating his decision to even come into the room, and grabs lances hand. 

They get into position, and Lance explains that they're gonna take it slow, because Keith is a beginner. He gives Hunk a thumbs up, letting him know it's okay to turn the music on. 

Lance stands straight in front of Keith and grabs his right hand. He begins slowly moving it up, and then he does the same with the left hand, placing both on his shoulder, then grabs Keith's hips 

"Now I'm gonna rotate us, slowly back to where we were originally."

He does that, then he takes both Keith's hands, pushes him back gently, then abruptly bringing him close enough that they're chest to chest. 

Lance signals hunk to pause the music again. 

"Okay, now I am gonna hold your arms, your back is gonna be to me," He moves Keith, demonstrating what he's saying. "and your gonna stand on one foot, and sweep the other one out slowly."

"Then," he turns Keith back around, grabbing his hips, and he takes Keith's hands so they are interlocked at his neck. "We are going to circle around in place, to the beat, okay?" 

He has hunk play the music for a couple seconds before they start, so Keith has an idea of what the rhythm is. 

Then, hunk rewinds it, and they start again. 

Keith is turned around, And he does as he was instructed, leaning forward and sweeping his leg out from left to right. 

Then, Keith is turned so suddenly, he barely has time to acknowledge how close he and lance are, their noses nearly touching, before lance starts moving his hips. 

His waist rotates slowly and in small circles, and Keith tries to mimic his movements, surprisingly easily able to do so. 

The continue this until the chorus comes, and lance motions for hunk to pause the music once again. 

"Now," Lance takes both of Keith's hands. "You're going to lean forward, taking small pauses for each beat, understand?"

Keith nods, and Lance grins. 

"Okay, then after that, you're gonna lean forward completely, like a reverse trust fall, and finally we'll start the slowish dancing part, like you see in tv. I'll show you when we get there."

Keith is not one to blush often, so when he feels his cheeks burning, he blames it on the heat of the room. 

The music starts again, and Keith does what lance told him, leaning forward, then coming back. 

The music is much more fast paced suddenly, and Keith feels as though he can't keep up with the rhythmic boy in front of him. But lance grabs his hands, and pulls him into the movements, easily moving the pair across the floor, to the beat of the song. 

Keith becomes curious when lance bites his lip in an extremely unattractive way, hiding his entire lip, and showcasing his top row of teeth. He seems sheepish. 

"What?" Keith asks cautiously.

Lance laughs. "I just think you're not gonna like this part."

Keith frowns, and shrugs his shoulders. 

He understands what lance means when one of his legs is swiftly wrapped around lances hip, and he is practically carried into a 180 turn. 

Keith yelps when he is flung halfway into the air, and gives lance and angry look as soon as he comes down. 

Lance chuckles and pulls Keith in, resuming the not-so-slow dance again. 

"You got nothing to worry about." Lance whispers confidently. "I got you."

Now it's a bit harder for Keith to deny his blush. 

He ends up not needing to, as he is fully occupied with lance spinning him, and then pressing Keith's frame back to his own. 

When they go back to the slow dancing, instead of Keith staring at his feet, trying to reenact what lance is doing, he looks at lance. They lock eyes, and suddenly, Keith feels perfectly in sync with lance. 

They move in harmony together, never breaking eye contact, unless their movements called for it. 

This time, when Keith curls his leg over lances waist, the action isn't forced, and Lance gracefully spins the two. 

The song slows down significantly, causing lance to slow down as well. He gently lets Keith slide back onto his feet, and this time they actually dance slow. The lyrics of the song, normally fast paced, but since the song is coming to a close, the beat changes up completely.

The song ends with Lance and Keith pressed chest to chest, both panting from the excursion. Their sweaty hands still clasped together, only torn apart when the two hear the sounds of clapping. 

At the door, stands Shiro, Allura, Coran, Pidge, and Matt, who has his finger between his lips, whistling so loud Keith longs to cover his hears. 

Instead, he covers his eyes in embarrassment. There's no hiding the fact that Keith is blushing, now.

**Author's Note:**

> ps-  
> I didn't edit this a whole lot probably a lot of mistakes   
> Oh well, we die like men


End file.
